


Found Family

by RulerOfBats



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Summoner Character (Fire Emblem Heroes), anyway nino deserves the world, how should i tag this lol, i used the default summoner name just because i wanted to, i worked on it between breaks at work, if you ship these two don't talk to me ever again, ill be uploading that soon, probably like an hour or so, sorry this is so short skajldksjd, this was a side project during my main fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfBats/pseuds/RulerOfBats
Summary: Nino and Kiran connect over similar pasts, and come to find that family can be found, even when you're in an unfamiliar world.





	Found Family

“Kiran! Kiran!” Nino yelled excitedly, running and throwing her arms around the summoner. He smiled and ruffled her vibrant green hair, hugging her back.

“Hey, Nino. You seem pretty peppy today.” Sitting down in the grass, he patted the ground next to him, Nino sitting down beside him. She smiled widely and looked at him expectantly. “I wanna hear stories about your world. What's it like there? Did you have any family?”

  
Kiran nodded, looking up at the sky. “I did. A mom and dad, obviously. And a little sister… she was about your age, actually.” He looked down, closing his eyes. “My mom… she died when I was young; I never knew her. My dad and I, we never got along. He was a drunk, and he always abused me and my sister.” Sighing, he laid down. “My sister… she took her own life. My dad didn't care… just one less person he didn't have to care for.”

  
Nino frowned, looking down. “I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you sad…”

  
Kiran shook his head, smiling slightly and sitting up again. “Don't beat yourself up, Nino. It ain't your fault.” He ruffled her hair again. “What about you? Do you have family?”

  
Nino went quiet for a second. “No… they're… they're all dead. Jaffar takes care of me now… but he's not here.”

  
Kiran felt his heart break apart. She was so young…and yet she had lost her whole family. “Oh, Nino… I'm sorry…”

  
She just smiled and hugged him again. “Don't be sad, silly. I have you now!”

  
Kiran felt his heart soar, a smile crossing his face. “Nino…” Hugging her back, he closed his eyes. “I guess having a little sister again wouldn't be too bad. Now, how about we go get something to eat and practice your reading?”

  
She nodded, hopping excitedly. “Alright! And I'll be sure to practice extra hard.” Turning toward Kiran, she looked up at him. “I love you, big brother.”

  
He reached down, taking her hand and walking with her back to the castle. “I love you too, Nino.”


End file.
